


Brownnoser

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: То, что они с Турнайзеном вместе, Райнхард понял далеко не сразу.





	Brownnoser

Несмотря на то что флот Миттермайера уже оправился защищать выход из Феззанского коридора, вечеринка в честь наступления Нового года продолжалась. Поговорив, кажется, со всеми присуствовавшими, Райнхард отошел в сторону, опустился в кресло и вздохнул. Его не волновали ожидавшие впереди сражения — он не сомневался, что победит в них. Но что потом? Что он будет делать, когда Вселенная окажется в его руках? Сможет ли он, рожденный для войны, жить в мире?

Из размышлений его вырвал голос, раздавшийся совсем рядом:

— Заскучали, Ваше превосходительство?

Турнайзен стоял рядом, глядя на него с подобострастной улыбкой. В его глазах было слишком много восхищения, и Райнхард не вполне понимал, насколько оно искреннее.

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Райнхард, вставая.

Он взял еще один бокал шампанского — мимо удачно проходил официант с подносом, — сделал глоток и задал ничего не значащий вопрос Турнайзену. Кажется, что-то о том, как он находит Феззан. Ему это было совершенно не интересно, он даже не вслушивался в ответ, но внимательно наблюдал за тем, как меняется выражение лица Турнайзена, как он пытается заглянуть в глаза, отвечая, как придвигается ближе. Похоже, Райнхард ему действительно нравился.

Это приятно щекотало самолюбие.

Турнайзен был ровесником Райнхарда, когда-то они учились вместе, и он был едва ли не последней ниточкой, связывающей его с прошлым. Райнхарду вновь стало грустно. Шампанское не заглушало притаившейся внутри боли, но помогало игнорировать ее, хотя бы немного. Впервые за долгое время Райнхард задумался о том, что он один уже целую вечность. Это было неправильно и непривычно. С десяти лет они всегда были вдвоем с Кирхайсом, если и разлучались, то совсем ненадолго. Райнхард не умел быть один, но ему пришлось научиться.

Неужели он не может попробовать еще раз, вдруг присутствие другого человека поможет заполнить ту пустоту, которая поселилась внутри? И Оберштайн, наверное, не будет возражать: из Турнайзена точно не выйдет номера два.

— Пожалуй, — сказал Райнхард, отставляя пустой бокал, — вечеринка для меня закончилась. Но я бы с удовольствием выпил еще вина в приятной компании.

— Моя компания будет для вас достаточно приятной? — спросил Турнайзен, склонив голову.

— Возможно, — усмехнулся Райнхард.

Они вместе вышли из общего зала, прошли плечом к плечу по коридорам гостиницы, против воли приютившей завоевателей. В какой-то момент Райнхард вдруг почувствовал предательский холодок, поползший по спине: они с Турнайзеном были совсем одни в пустынном коридоре, и Райнхард не был уверен, что может настолько ему доверять. Он оглянулся и с облегчением выдохнул, увидев, что верный Кисслинг бесшумно следует за ними. Кисслинг кивнул, поймав его взгляд, и Райнхард окончательно успокоился.

В своем номере он первым делом снял эполеты и плащ, повел плечами — за день они уставали от дополнительного веса, хоть он и казался привычным, — потянулся, искоса глядя на Турнайзена: оценит ли он. Оценил.

Забавно было наблюдать, как вице-адмирал краснеет, словно мальчишка, как расширяются его зрачки даже от столь невинной демонстрации. Рядом с ним Райнхард неожиданно почувствовал себя старше и опытнее, хоть они и были ровесниками.

Он шагнул ближе, приподнял голову Турнайзена за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Как мне тебя называть, — с усмешкой спросил Райнхард, — Исаак?

Турнайзен сглотнул, глядя на него как загипнотизированный.

— Фернанд, пожалуйста, — сказал он, и его низкий голос дрогнул на мгновение.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Райнхард и притянул его ближе, чтобы удобнее было целовать.

Он не предложил Турнайзену звать себя по имени, это определенно было излишне. Такую честь ему еще предстояло заслужить.

Турнайзен целовался неумело, но яростно, компенсируя отсутствие навыков напором. Осознавать себя столь желанным было приятно, и Райнхард позволил ему и раздеть себя, и ласкать так, как этого хотел Турнайзен. Сам Райнхард прикасался в ответ точно и выверенно, так, чтобы партнер потерял голову от возбуждения. Это оказалось до смешного просто, и когда Турнайзен развел ноги, принимая в себя его член, Райнхард испытал разочарование: слишком быстро, слишком легко. Никакого удовольствия. И даже оргазм не принес особых ощущений. На мгновение у Райнхарда мелькнула мысль, что стоило выставить Турнайзена и привычно довести себя до разрядки рукой — все равно разницы он не почувствовал.

И с пустотой внутри все это справиться точно не помогло. Райнхард лежал, глядя в белоснежный потолок, чувствуя, как Турнайзен обнимает его, как прижимается губами к шее, гладит по груди, и это не будило в нем решительно никаких эмоций.

Сам же Турнайзен дышал все тяжелее, прикасался к Райнхарду все требовательнее, и наконец скользнул вниз и взял в рот его член.

Райнхард обреченно погладил его по волосам, принимая ласку, и закрыл глаза.

Ему было смертельно скучно.

То, что они с Турнайзеном вместе, Райнхард понял далеко не сразу. Просто тот все время появлялся рядом: во время обеда, после общего совета, в постели… Райнхард не придавал этому значения. Турнайзен был старательным и быстро учился, так что секс с ним даже стал приятным, хотя Райнхард по-прежнему считал, что со своей рукой было бы проще. И Оберштайн действительно не возражал, и не потому, что не знал — хотя Райнхард и не стремился сделать свою личную жизнь достоянием общественности, невозможно было представить, что Оберштайн мог чего-то о нем не знать.

Пожалуй, осознать, что Турнайзен может считать, что у них отношения, Райнхарда заставили письма. Получив первое письмо, Райнхард был уверен, что это донесение, не более, но Турнайзен ничего не говорил о войсках, нес какую-то околесицу насчет того, что скучает, что ему снятся каждый день голубые глаза Райнхарда и все в таком духе. Райнхард даже подумал, что это может быть шифр, и только когда прослушал во второй раз — понял.

Осознание было неожиданным и неприятным. Не только потому, что это все происходило с Райнхардом без особого желания с его стороны, скорее с его молчаливого попустительства, но и потому, что теперь ему стало понятно и то, почему так внимательно смотрел на него Кисслинг, и то, как Хильда отводила глаза, и как остальные адмиралы косились на Турнайзена во время общих заседаний.

«Великий Один, — с ужасом подумал Райнхард, — они наверняка уверены, что я его люблю!»

Это в некотором роде уязвляло его самолюбие. Неужели он производил впечатление человека, способного отдать свое сердце кому-то вроде Турнайзена? Тот слишком старался выделиться, слишком грубо льстил, в нем всего было слишком!

И в то же время Райнхард понятия не имел, как прекратить отношения с Турнайзеном. Да и нужно ли — только из-за того, что окружающие могут косо смотреть на него? Как ни крути, у Турнайзена было одно достоинство: он любил Райнхарда. И не побоялся остаться рядом, дать ему немного тепла. Пусть Райнхард и не способен был ответить тем же, что с того?

А еще Райнхард никогда никого не бросал. Как это делается вообще? Что нужно говорить? Размышляя обо всем этом, Райнхард, вопреки своей деятельной натуре, плыл по течению, ничего не предпринимая. Ему вполне хватало забот с бродячим флотом Яна Венли, чтобы тратить силы на размышления еще и о том, что делать с Турнайзеном. Эту проблему он решил отложить до конца войны, а пока принимал ласки Турнайзена, выбросив из головы остальное.

И даже сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, когда на общем собрании, где он объяснял свою идею полного разгрома Яна, после откровенно льстивой реплики Турназена Ройенталь покосился на него и пробормотал что-то очевидно нелицеприятное. Пусть. Это все позже, сейчас главное — победа.

Победа, впрочем, не хотела легко даваться в руки. И не в последнюю очередь потому, что Турнайзен, тот самый влюбленный Турнайзен, позволил своей жажде славы ослепить себя.

— Что делает этот проклятый Турнайзен?! — воскликнул Райнхард в бешенстве, глядя на то, как его продуманный план отправляется псу под хвост.

Оберштайн за его плечом презрительно хмыкнул.

— Говорить громко он умеет, а вот видит, похоже, плохо, — саркастически заметил он. — Думаю, от него стоит избавиться.

Райнхард повернул голову и встретился глазами с Оберштайном. Усмешка искривила его губы.

«А тебе поперек горла все мои любовники, да?» — вертелось у Райнхарда на языке. Но сказал он совсем другое.

— Если я выживу, то так и сделаю, — Райнхард говорил искренне: с него было достаточно. Возможно, именно его снисходительность стала причиной того, что Турнайзен возомнил о себе слишком много. — Но чтобы выжить, нам будет нужен его флот.

Райнхард намеренно сказал именно про флот — чтобы подчеркнуть, что сам Турнайзен не так уж ему и нужен.

А после пришло сообщение о его гибели. Вокруг Райнхарда повисло напряженное молчание; обернувшись, он увидел, как исказились лица Штрайта, Кисслинга и Оберштайна и не сразу понял, что от страха. Они что же, боялись, что он отреагирует так же, как полтора года назад? Скрипнув зубами, Райнхард помотал головой. Ему, конечно, было жаль Турнайзена. Но в то же время он чувствовал неприятное облегчение: не придется с ним объясняться.

Возможно, так было даже лучше для Турнайзена. Он не отправился в отставку, униженный и разочарованный, уверенный, что потерял все, но умер в битве, уверенный, что он любим.

Так или иначе, но времени горевать у Райнхарда не было: он едва не погиб сам, а потом все заслонила ненастоящая, подаренная ему победа.

Вселенная наконец упала ему в руки, Райнхард стал императором, но, как он и подозревал, удерживать власть оказалось совсем не так увлекательно, как завоевывать. Заботы мирного времени скорее раздражали, и Райнхард не находил себе места.

В таком состоянии его застал Оберштайн, испросивший аудиенции. Само по себе это уже было странным, но когда Оберштайн заговорил, Райнхард едва не открыл рот от удивления.

Оберштайн заявил, что ему, Райнхарду, надлежит жениться.

— Вы в своем уме, Оберштайн? — изумленно переспросил Райнхард. — Мне казалось, что вы прекрасно знаете, почему я не могу этого сделать.

Оберштайн раздражающе пожал плечами.

— Как на основателе династии, на вас лежит ответственность, и вы не можете избегать ее вечно.

Он говорил еще долго о том, что народ будет счастлив лицезреть наследника, что невесту стоит выбирать аккуратно, не приближая особо ко двору родственников, а еще лучше умертвить их всех. Во избежание.

Райнхард слушал и не мог поверить своим ушам.

— Возможно, вы уже и кандидатуры подобрали? — ядовито спросил он, когда Оберштайн наконец замолчал. — Почему бы не начать с вас, насколько я знаю, у вас нет родственников!

— Я не смогу подарить вам наследника, — без тени иронии ответил Оберштайн.

Райнхард фыркнул.

— И это единственное, что вас останавливает?

— Да.

Оберштайн произнес это совершенно бесстрастно, и Райнхарду потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что именно он сказал.

— Оберштайн, вы… — начал было он, но Оберштайн прервал его.

— Если вы хотите спросить, в своем ли я уме, то этот вопрос сегодня уже звучал, придумайте что-нибудь другое, Ваше Величество.

Райнхард помотал головой, встал, прошелся по кабинету и остановился напротив Оберштайна, ища ответ в его лице.

Райнхард никогда не думал о нем в таком ключе, никогда даже не предполагал, что самому Оберштайну может быть не все равно. Но кусочки пазла медленно складывались у него в голове. Все те детали, которые он, может, и замечал, но предпочитал игнорировать. Как и то, насколько Оберштайн стал важен для него самого. Потому что признать это означало сделать слишком серьезный шаг. Это с Турнайзном было просто — он ничего не значил для Райнхарда. Но открыть свое сердце Оберштайну, довериться ему — это было совсем другое.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — признался Райнхард шепотом. — Я не уверен, что я готов…

— Я понимаю, — столь же тихо ответил Оберштайн.

И, несмотря на то что его взгляд остался столь же невыразительным, как и всегда, Райнхард почувствовал, что Оберштайн действительно понимает, о чем он говорит.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, помолчал, а потом добавил: — Может быть… Если вы подождете…

— Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется, Ваше Величество, — заверил его Оберштайн.

Но Райнхард покачал головой.

— Райнхард, — попросил он.

Почему-то было очень важно, чтобы Оберштайн называл его по имени.

— Райнхард, — послушно повторил Оберштайн и нежно коснулся костяшками пальцев его щеки.

От этого прикосновения, от звука собственного имени Райнхарда бросило в жар, и он вдруг понял: ждать Оберштайну осталось совсем недолго.

Несколько секунд.

Не больше.

**Author's Note:**

> В каноне Турнайзен не погиб, а вполне себе остался жив.


End file.
